An Unusual Breakup
by NiffStral
Summary: Kairi thought her relationship with Sora had been going rather well- until he breaks some news to her. Riku/Sora, Kairi-appreciation fic. Very light.


**A/N: **Hey! NiffStral here. So, I wrote this originally as an assignment for a project at school (I changed all the names .), but decided to post it, in honor of everyone's favorite hostage: Kairi! She gets picked on way too often in Riku/Sora stuff, so this is in appreciation of how she doesn't have to be a b**** just because she isn't going out with Sora. Or Riku. Or whoever. Oh, and if you see any "Kira", "Seth", or "Riley"'s out there, ignore them. As I said before, this was originally a school assignment.

**Warnings: **Gay relationship, no Kairi-bashing! Hopefully. If you ain't a Kairi fan, well, either read something else or suck it up.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, anything relating to the world(s) of Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, but to Disney and Squeenix. -dramatic sigh-

**-An Unusual Break-Up-**

"Have a seat."

Kairi sat on the couch next to her boyfriend, suddenly nervous. She wrung her hands in her lap, blue eyes staring intently at the person she loved. What did he have to saw that warranted such a position, the kind that only occurred when couples had serious "talks"? She swallowed nervously, throat very dry, when the man in front of her took a deep, shaking breath.

"Kairi," Sora began, choosing his words carefully, "we have to talk."

"About what?" Kairi asked in a hurried tone, trying unsuccessfully to not let her nerves be shown. Sora took another deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I... I don't think this relationship is working."

"What?" Kairi gasped, an empty, sinking feeling in her stomach. Her body felt weightless as she struggled to comprehend Sora's words. She stared at him, hyper-aware of every detail of his body, memorizing him as if he were about to disappear. He opened his eyes, the beautiful sea-blue looking very sad as he looked at his lap, spikes of brown hair falling across his face.

"I... We should break up. You... You don't deserve me. It's not you, I swear!" He added as he noticed her features. Kairi held back a smile; he could always read her like a book.

"But how can I not think that when you just b-break up with me out of nowhere, Sora?" Kairi exclaimed, suddenly angry. "I thought we were doing so well!"

Sora took another deep breath, turning away from his now ex-girlfriend. "I haven't exactly been honest with you. I... I've been realizing some things about myself lately, and-"

"Wait, what?" Kairi cut in, a puzzled look growing across her face. Sora put a hand to his forehead, rubbing the tanned skin that made it up.

"There's something... Something important that I have to tell you."

Kairi felt the sinking sensation in her stomach again. She had absolutely no idea what Sora was about to tell her, but knew it couldn't be good for her. She held her breath, not moving a muscle. She heard Sora sigh once again, and resisted the urge to whack him over the head in her frustration.

"I suppose I'd better just come out and say it." He began slowly, turning to face her. She barely noticed anything; too focused on his face. He took one more deep breath before speaking.

"I'm gay."

Kairi stared at Sora with a blank look. Slowly, she took a deep breath and blinked, eyes stuck on the boy's nervous face. A few agonizingly slow moments went by, Kairi lost in her own world. Finally, she spoke.

"What?"

Sora was suddenly frantic, arms flailing as he tried to explain. "I'm sorry it took this long for me to tell you, it was a surprise for me, too! It's just that I noticed whenever I hung out with Riku-"

"Riku? You mean you're g-gay with R-Riku?" Kairi interrupted, hand flying to her face as she bit her finger to hold back laughter, though mirth could be seen in her eyes. "Sora, he's the straightest person I've ever met! You can't be serious about this!"

The brunet gave her a flat look, crossing his arms. "What do you mean? You don't believe me?"

Kairi giggled, rolling her eyes. "Well, now that I think about it, you always were a little more effeminate than most guys I've met. But seriously, Riku being gay? That's preposterous. If you were to pick someone to be gay with, at least pick someone who has a plausible chance of being gay. Like Tidus! He's girly enough to be gay with you!"

Sora frowned, giving Kairi a slight glare. "First of all, Tidus can't be gay, he's practically engaged to Selphie. Second, I really wish you'd take me seriously, Kairi. It took a lot of time for me to work up the nerves to tell you this, and you're taking it like a joke! Why would I joke about this, Kairi? I thought you trusted me!"

Kairi lost her smile, feeling a pang in her heart as Sora stared at her with angry, lost, and hurt eyes. She put a hand on his, giving him a pleading expression. "I do, Sora. I've known you my entire life, and loved you for a lot of it. But I've known Riku for just as long, and you two have always been best friends and everything, but in a romantic relationship? I just don't know."

Sora sighed, putting his other hand on top of hers. "Here, I'll invite Ri over. He can... explain this better than me."

Kairi nodded as he got up from the couch, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket. As he went into the other room to make the call, Kairi stared off into space, lost in her thoughts. She had been going out with Sora for nearly a year, but had been in love with him far longer, even if it was just a crush at first. Ever since she had moved to their tropical home when she was three, her, Sora, and Riku had always hung out together, best friends. Sure, Sora and Riku had gone off to do guy things without her sometimes, but she had always understood. Now, however, she worried. What had they been doing all those times they went off to "hang out" and do "guy things", anyway? She bit her lip, looking across the room at a framed photo of her and Sora on their three month anniversary. It seemed like he had loved her as much as she loved him. When had that changed? Had he fallen for his friend by then, and didn't tell her about it? Questions plagued her thoughts, but she kept the stress and fear off her face when Sora returned, pocketing his phone. He sat beside her on the couch once more, giving her a small smile.

"He said he'd be here in a minute." Sora said, getting himself into a more comfortable position. Kairi sighed, staring out the window. She could see the beach from her house, and with it brought fond memories of romantic beach dates. Had everything Sora done with her been a lie?

"_No, that's ridiculous. He can't be together with Riku. Impossible." _Kairi thought, shaking her head. She turned back to the boy, who was giving her a sad look.

"I really do care for you, Kairi. Just... not in the way I used to. Maybe... We can still be friends?" Sora asked in a small voice, and Kairi closed her eyes. This was all too much for her to grasp.

The doorbell saved her from having to answer, and, eyes still closed, she only felt the couch bounce as Sora got up and hurried to her front door. She opened her eyes, staring at her lap as she heard her two best friends speak in hushed tones in the next room.

"How is she?"

"She's... oh, I don't know. I think she's just confused."

"Well, can you blame her? I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"No, Ri, it had to be done. Sooner rather than later, yeah?"

A sigh. "I guess. We'd better get in there."

"Can she hear us?"

"I don't think so."

Kairi smirked a little. "Actually, I can." She said in a loud voice. There was a sudden silence, then the two entered the living room, looking sheepish. Kairi held back a laugh.

"So... hey, Kairi. What's up?" Riku said nervously, tugging on his long, silver hair she had always admired. She rolled her eyes as Sora smacked him.

"Okay, Riku. I've known you for a while now, right? If you were gay, you'd tell me, right? Especially if you were secretly dating my boyfriend_, right_?" Kairi stated, getting right to the point. Her futile hopes were shattered when she noticed her male friends shift nervously, looking at each other with frightened looks. She sighed, putting her head in her hands, taking his silence as a "most definitely".

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you, Kairi," Riku began, sitting next to her, Sora still standing, "it's just that, well... I wasn't sure about my feelings for a while now, and Sora... Sora was there, and I was always little jealous of the two of you, and then Sora became so much more attractive, and-"

"Thanks, Riku, but you're really not helping." Sora cut in, glaring at the silver-haired boy. His face grew soft as he put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, causing her to look up with sadness in her eyes, along with a slight blush at Riku's previous comment.

"What Riku's _trying_ to say is that he's liked me for a while now, and I, um, kinda just realized I may like him in the way he likes me just recently. I didn't want us to be lying to you, so, uh, here we are, I guess." He shrugged, offering a small smile, and Kairi sighed.

"Well... If you really feel that way... At least you told me." She said through her sigh, shrugging, finally coming to accept their relationship. She could not help but smile as she saw joy in her ex-boyfriend's eyes. He still made her smile, even if they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Thank you so so so much for understanding, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, pulling her up from the couch and engulfing her in a tight hug. Kairi laughed, patting him on the back to tell him she needed air. He slowly let go, still holding her hands. "We'll still be best buddies, don't worry. We can do all the same stuff we used to do, go to the beach, get ice cream, run around, I guess we can't kiss or anything but you can watch me and Ri kiss if you wanna, and we can-"

"Whoa there, Sora, slow down." Kairi interrupted, blushing at the thought of him and Riku kissing. Riku seemed to have similar thoughts, and stood to join them, putting an arm on his boyfriend's shoulder as the enthusiastic brunet calmed down, though still on the verge of bouncing in his excitement. Kairi looked up at him, and he smiled down at her.

"Thank you for feeling this way, Kairi. It means a lot- to us." Riku said in a gentle voice. He backed away, pulling Sora with him, arms around each other. She smiled at the sight, seeing how good they looked together. The boys grinned at her, then each other, and they all could practically feel the tension leave the room.

Kairi suddenly smirked, a thought passing through her mind. "So, who's on top?"

Sora and Riku blushed.

~Owari~


End file.
